


I'm Not A Wuss

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: South Park
Genre: Accidents, Fires, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: No matter what, Gerald Broflovski has always called his son a wuss. But what if Kyle isn't the wuss that he seems to be.





	I'm Not A Wuss

The first thing Kyle heard was the screams of his mother; "Fire!" Sheila yells.

Kyle quickly races out of the room. And then gets outside.

Gerald does a quick head count. After a bit he says, "Where's Ike?"

Panic and dread fills Kyle.  _ What if he's hurt? _ Many thoughts fill Kyle's mind. Kyle says quietly to himself, "I need to find him."

Without thinking that much, Kyle rushes back into the burning house.

"Where are you going?" Gerald asks, in a loud voice.

"To find Ike," Kyle yells over his shoulder.

Finally, he sees Ike. Kyle helps Ike down the steps and through the door.

Ike makes it out - just in time too.

But Kyle does not.

A rather large support beam falls from the ceiling and on top of him.

Kyle's vision goes black.


End file.
